When I'm Sixty-Four
by dopeships
Summary: How can sworn enemies turn into best friends and maybe even into lovers? A Dramione Fanfiction by Dopeships Uploading a chapter or two everyday. Stay tuned, review and follow :)
1. Chapter 1

_Post War (Battle of Hogwarts)_

Draco looked back at what had once been his school. Hogwarts was in ruins. There was terrible damage everywhere. The dreadful war was finally over. Voldemort was dead and everybody was safe.

The great hall was filled with injured people and families huddled together. He looked around. This was terrible. He had never thought something like this would happen. But he couldn't do anything about it, so he just kept silent. It was stuffy and the smell of the dead was too much, so he went outside. He wanted to go to silent place, away from the damage the war had created. He looked around. The astronomy tower looked fine, so he headed towards there. Right when he was about the reach the top, he heard a voice. A sad, teary voice, cursing herself for everything bad. He had heard that voice before, but the teariness made her pretty unrecognizable. He was a bit curious about who it was, so he walked further, thinking he'll just get a sneak-peek of who it was then go back.  
In a corner, he saw a girl with bushy-brown hair, teary eyes and cheeks smeared with dirt and blood.

 _fuckfuckfuckfuck_

He was NOT prepared for this. He couldn't talk to her badly like he used to, because duhh, she was one of the people who saves his, and everyone else's ass in the wizarding world. He didn't know how to talk _kindly_ to her, because he never had. He grew up loathing her, and now, suddenly, acting _nice_ would obviously shit weird.  
 _Okay whatever, I'll just quietly get out of this place..._ he thought, silently heading towards the door.  
Too late- she had already seen him.

 _"Malfoy."_ She looked at him, wiping away her tears.

He looked at her blankly for a bit, thinking what the hell fate was thinking while planning this.  
" _Oh fuck."_ He whispered to himself, for that was all he could manage at the moment.

 **Hello guys :) So this is the first fanfic that I've ever posted so please excuse the lack of editing and all. There will probably be like 15 chapters. I have a wattpad account called dopeships there too, which already has till like chapter 4...but I'll be posting the rest here. I'll probably be uploading 2 chapters a day or so, just stay tuned :) Love, me :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, awkwardly.  
"Every goddamned person I love is dead. Dobby, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks EVERYBODY. My parents don't even know who I am and nobody can do anything about it. Not you, anyway. Why are you here? Came to cry because your role model is dead? You worked for the man who is behind all this. I think it would be wise to go away before I take off all my anger on you and blast your head off."  
Hermione looked at him with such anger and a hint of sadness, it was hard to put in words.  
"Don't talk to me like that. What did you think? I liked being his puppet? I didn't do it because I wanted to, okay? Who the hell would want to be a slave to someone who would gladly kill you any minute? My father messed up way too many times for us to be safe. If I didn't join him, I'd be dead. My whole family would be dead. I have parents too, remember? You're sad enough that your parents don't know you, imagine if they were dead. Yes, that could've been me. I've hated this stupid mark every passing minute. And I didn't come chasing after you. I just wanted to be in a quiet place, I didn't know you were here."  
Draco replied with obvious anger in his voice. He had kept all this to himself, and it was about time he let it out.  
"I am affected by the war too, you know. Everybody is. But think of all the good things it's done. Voldemort is DEAD. It's changed me. Maybe even other people like me. I've changed, no more blood status and all that crap. I mean, my parents won't give a rat's arse about me anymore, so who do I have to show it to? That I care about shit like that? I can't believe I was such a bully from such an innocent age. Stupid relations with death eaters…. If something so dreadful can change someone like me into a better person, I think you can stand up and get over it." He said and looked away.  
Hermione hadn't expected a reply like this from Draco.  
"You've changed. Hermione said. She had a dumbfounded expression on her face.  
"I have, but I want to change more. I won't be a bad person anymore." Draco said mostly to himself, but Hermione heard him.  
"I promise I'll help you. To change more." Hermione whispered.  
She got up and said a quiet thank you to him and walked away. Draco was pretty bummed by what happened. He just shared everything inside him to a sworn enemy. But then she took it so well. Forgave him in a second for all the bad he'd done for her all his life. Maybe he'd underestimated her for nothing. After all, she was the brain of the golden trio. Voldemort would surely win if she wasn't there, he was sure of that. Maybe there was a very small possibility that they could be friends. Why not?  
Later after that day, they unknowingly met up in random places. They never planned to meet, but they would find each other alone, and talk. First few meets were a little awkward, but later they got used to it. They knew each other a lot better than they used to, and they were becoming friends. Close ones. Hermione took him to a cinema hall in the muggle world. Draco bought her books. They argued over candy flavors. It was fun to be with each other, both of them thought. In a matter of a few days, they were friends. Close, genuine ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed since the war. Hogwarts was properly repaired and was going to resume very soon. Hermione was going to re-read her seventh year because she was too busy hunting horcruxes last year. Draco and a lot of other students were joining too, because there wasn't proper education last year, due to the carrows and the corrupted system and all that. Harry and Ron though, had other plans. They were important aurors and big-time quiddich players. They were too busy to continue their studies. Not like they wanted to, anyway. Hermione started talking and meeting up with Hannah Abbot. She was a really pleasant Hufflepuff. She constantly wondered why they never got so close during their school days. Anyways,  
It was the day. September first. She was in the platform talking with Draco whilst waiting for Ron and Harry. They didn't know of Hermione's friendship with Draco, and didn't take it so well when they saw him in King's Cross with her.  
"What's Malfoy doing with Hemione?" Ron asked.  
"Probably teasing her or something... let's go see." Harry replied.  
They marched towards Draco and Hermione and greeted Draco with a jinx.  
"What are you doing?!" Hermione snapped at them, helping Draco back up and dusting off the dirt on his shirt. She was apologizing rapidly to Draco, who just shot Harry and Ron a dirty look and went away.  
"What do you think you were doing, hexing him?" Hermione asked them, folding her arms angrily.  
Ron and Harry looked at each other quizzically. Why was she siding with someone like Malfoy?  
"We thought he was teasing you...That's what he always does, that git."  
Ron replied in a very obvious tone. Harry nodded.  
"Well he wasn't. He's my friend now... He's changed a lot from what he was before, you know. Also, I am a qualified witch. I think I can protect myself." Hermione replied, annoyed.  
Right when she said this, steam started bellowing from the scarlet train. "It's time I go..." Hermione said, giving each of her friends, who were stunned from what she said, a quick hug.  
"It's not that late, you know. You can stay back if you like. You're smart enough without studying. And it's just a year..." Harry said to Hermione.  
"I'm not going because I have to... I want to study. I missed going to Hogwarts last year. I'm more than glad to continue this year." Hermione said, smiling.  
The train hooted again, louder this time. Hermione bade her friends goodbye and went off.


	4. Chapter 4

The train was warm and almost full with people dressed very weirdly in muggle clothes. Wizards and witches will never be able to master muggle dressing, never... Hermione thought with a sigh. She went forward, looking for her friends. Finally, she saw a compartment with them. She wanted to apologize properly to Draco for what happened, but she didn't know where she could find him. She didn't really feel like talking, so she looked out of the window and into the vast, green land around them. All the chattering of her friends slowed down, and eventually stopped. Wondering what was wrong, she glanced sideways, only to see a pale figure with platinum blonde hair walking towards them.

*Draco's Point of View*

A while ago, McGonagall came over to me. She asked me to bring Hermione and go to the teacher's compartment. She said it so firmly, I nodded and started marching in no time. I saw from a distance, that Hermione was looking outside the train with a frown in her face. Probably because she was guilty because her friends hexed me. She feels so sensitively, gosh. I grinned at the thought and reached the door of her compartment.  
"McGonagall's calling you, Hermione." I said, casually. Her other friends raised eyebrows- not like I care about that. She nodded and came to me, smiling softly. She apologized, as expected. I obviously said its okay and all but there was still a hint of guilt in her voice. Then, we were just walking to the compartment. It was a long way, because the compartment was very far, almost at the end of the train. For the first time, I looked at her closely.  
Her eyes were a warm shade of brown; almost like honey. Her lips were slightly chapped. Her hair was tied up at the back, a bit messy, but it looked good on her. She noticed me looking at her and she smiled. Wow, her whole face changed when she did that. Her lips stretched in a beautiful manner that was very hard to describe. Her eyes appeared smaller, but she looked nice. She looks really, really, pretty when she smiles. _Okay Draco, stop thinking about a friend like this._ My mind was yelling at me. Before I began thinking about anything else, we reached McGonagall's compartment.  
"Malfoy, Granger, please, sit." She said, smiling. We did as she told. She went on:  
"As you two might have guessed, you two are the Head of Houses for Gryffindor and Slytherin. The other house heads have already been notified, and have already received their badges. I wanted to see you and talk to you properly, so I called you two separately. I hope you are in normal condition after the war, and all. Study well, make new friends and please, DO NOT FIGHT. I expect you to do your duties properly. Now, you are to transport the first years to the great hall, safely. Here are your badges. I hope you enjoy your last year in Hogwarts."  
She handed us our badges. Damn, wasn't that beautiful. It was cold and shiny- green & silver and red & gold. We admired it for a bit, agreed to our duties, bade goodbye and left for the heads' compartment. I quickly changed my jeans and sweater into my house robes. Hermione had done the same. We greeted the other heads' who were younger than us by age, and sat in a corner and talked about stuff like brooms and books and why she was not into flying. I tried to convince her about how fun it was to fly and the thrill of it and stuff, but she just didn't get into it. I promise to myself, that by the end of the year, I will get her to love a broomstick.


	5. Chapter 5

*Hermione's Point of View*

Me and Draco reached Hogwarts and transported the first years into the great hall. I was really, really tired so I ate a bit and headed off to my common room and took a short nap. When I got up I went to the library and buried myself in a stack of books. Wow, I missed doing that so much. I was just reading about some new philosopher, when Draco appeared. He came, smiled at me, pulled out a book, and sat down. I was still pretty tired, and I had a strange urge to watch a movie.  
" _Draco, can we please watch a movie? The Room of Requirement is working isn't it?"_ I asked.  
 _"I guess it is… let's go check. And what movie do you want to watch? I've not seen one since like 2 months. Remember, we went to see Dumb and Dumber… wow, that movie was so stupid"_ he replied, grinning. The war had made everyone so sad and grumpy, but he was the exact opposite.

We went over to the Room of requirement and I asked for a cozy place and some muggle movies. It worked. Both of us smiled widely and entered the place. The room was bright and had a couch, a table, a stack of movies and obviously, a video player. I went and chose a movie. I know it's pretty lame, but I chose titanic. LOVE that movie. Don't judge. Anyways. I put it on and turned off the lights. The movie started, Draco made small remarks about scenes now and then, it was almost the end of the movie, and I fell asleep.

 ***** Draco's Point of view*

We were in the part when Rose was breaking Jack's handcuffs when I felt a head resting on my right shoulder. My stomach fluttered a bit, I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so peaceful, so graceful, so _beautiful_ ; I couldn't help looking away. I softly called out for her, but she did not respond. She was fast asleep. And cute. _Draco, she's your FRIEND!_ The sensible part of my brain yelled, but at that moment, with her so warm beside me, I really couldn't care less.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke up the next day on a couch, wrapped up in Draco's arms. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato when she actually realized she slept on _his chest_ , and woke up on his _arms._ She looked up at him, properly. Damn, he looked good. His hair was perfectly messed up a bit and he smelled faintly of cologne. He looked like he flew straight out of a men's beauty magazine. She buried her face in his chest, sniffing his smell.  
 _He's a friend, stop!_ Her mind was racing. Ugh, why did everything always have to be so complicated? She was still looking up at him, when he slowly opened his eyes, showing the deep, blue orbs in them. She blushed and removed her head from his chest.  
 _"Morning"_ He said lazily, grinning.

" _Good morning" She replied, smiling._

" _Gosh, what time is it? Oh no wait, isn't it Saturday?" He asked._

" _Yeah, I think it is." She replied.  
"Let's go to Hogsmeade in a bit. Grab some candies, have a butterbeer or two. I wanna get out of school for a while." _Draco said, like it was a completely normal thing to sneak out of school. _  
"_ Are you mad? Sneak out of school for _candy?"_ Hermione replied. _  
"Come on, I promise it will be fun. We'll not get caught…. I've done this like a million times"_ he said, smirking.  
 _"Are you sure?"_ She asked a bit uncertainly.  
 _"Do you trust me?"_ He asked.

" _Of course I do. You know what? Okay. Let's go." She smiled and said.  
_  
They went to their common rooms, freshened up, and met in the great hall. They had a bit of coffee and then they set off. Draco led her to a passage she had never seen before, which led them right outside Hogwarts. They walked around, talking and laughing. They had just entered Three Broomsticks when both of them saw a familiar face. Just not in the perfect timing.

Ron Weasley, snogging a girl, who was definitely a half-veela.  
Draco looked at Hermione. Her eyes were welling up already. He took her hand and dragged her out of the place. They apparated into a deserted place which Hermione did not know about. She looked blank and expressionless with eyes gleaming with tears. She had mixed emotions showing in her face. Most of which was anger, then sadness then regret. He didn't know what to do, so he simply loose-hugged her. She cried silently in his arms for a bit, then she looked up and Draco wiped away her tears. " _That cheating bastard doesn't deserve any of your tears. Forget him. You stay here, I'm gonna go, hex him and come back in 5 minutes, okay?"  
"I'll come with you." _She replied sternly. _  
_They went back to Three Broomsticks, but he was not there. They looked around the place, he was nowhere to be seen. _"Leave it. Next time I meet him, I'll see how he acts around me then I'll decide how badly I should hex him. You'll hex him with me, won't you?"_ she asked. _"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss the fun, would I?"_ He said smiling and putting an arm around her. She tilted her head where his hand was and rested it there.  
 _"I promise I'll make you feel better"_ He whispered in her ear.  
She let out a sigh and thanked the lord for him.


	7. Chapter 7

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up really early. I tried going back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I changed into my robes and went to the great hall. It was empty. I then went to the library, which thankfully was open. I read about transfiguration for a while, but I couldn't really concentrate. It was about time everyone else woke up, so I went back to my dormitory. I wanted to- no, I _NEEDED_ to talk to Ginny about what happened. After all, she is my bestie. I woke her up.  
 _"Gin, wake up! I have important stuff to tell you. Like REALLY important stuff."  
"What time is it? Oh, It's about time I wake up anyway, spill it out girl." _she said, yawning and stretching.  
 _"Where do I begin, oh yeah, you probably know about me and Draco. No, we're not dating… but we're best friends. So, day before yesterday, we were watching a muggle movie in the Room of Requirement and I fell asleep in the middle of the movie. I think I slept on his shoulder or something, so he didn't leave me._ " I blushed furiously. _"I woke up in his arms. Okay- that's not important. SO, he wanted to go to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer and come candies. I know it's lame, but we went. We were just gonna enter Three Broomsticks, when your beloved brother was full on SNOGGING a girl who I'm sure was a veela. So much for forever and always…."_ I told her, all very fast.  
Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide. She looked like she was going to burst. Aaaannd she did:  
 _"That complete asshole! What the hell was he thinking?! Arrrgghhh let me just see that filthy arse and I'll hex him to death! How dare he!"_ She said loudly, really meaning it. She hugged me tight and apologized on his behalf.  
 _"It's okay Ginny. It's him, not you. And believe it or not, I didn't even feel that sad…. I was just really, really angry. Plus, Draco was there so he calmed me pretty well. I'm fine now."_ I said, really meaning it.  
She looked at me for a bit and finally spoke up.  
 _"I can't believe you're ferret's best friend…. I thought you'd be enemies for life. And you slept hugging him? Well, he is kind of hot…"_ She giggled. She is so cheeky, gosh.  
 _"Oh shut up! Well actually, he is pretty good looking, but no… he's only a friend. He's changed so much. We've been hanging out since like 3 months."_ I said.  
"You two would be such a cute couple" We argued and laughed for a bit.  
But no, he's only a friend. A very good one, yes, but still only a friend. I'm sure of that.

It was time for lunch, and Hermione hadn't seen Draco all day. They had a potions class together later. He didn't show up. They had another class, but he didn't come in that too. She became worried and asked Draco's friend, Blaise, where he was. He didn't know either. Now she was worried sick. She went to her common room and saw an owl with a letter on it's beak in the windowsill. She looked at it. It was from him.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _Your classes should've ended till now. I'm in the ROR. Bad news, bad day. Sorry I couldn't tell you before head. Meet me there.  
-Draco."_

She was confused and worried. She ran, as fast she could to the ROR. She asked to see Draco, and it opened. She looked inside. She saw such a dreadful view, her heart started aching. There, in a corner, was Draco. His body was slightly trembling. He looked up at her, his face was paler than usual, and his eyes red and gleaming with tears.


	8. Chapter 8

*Hermione's POV*

I saw Draco. I stopped and so did my heart. He looked terrible… he was pale and he was crying. My heart started aching. I know how in romance books and novels, they mention it, but no, it felt like physical pain. Like there was a big stone right in the middle of your chest. It hurts. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. I could feel him trembling slightly.  
" _Draco, oh dear, what happened to you?"_ I asked, in a scared voice. What if it was something really bad? I couldn't even dare to imagine.  
" _My parents-"_ he said it in a trembling whisper.  
" _They're splitting up. Just like that. After 37 years. I'm so stupid. I should've known…"_ He gave a sigh. _"I remember, few years ago around Christmas… I heard them fighting. I was too young to understand any of it. But now I do. Once in 3_ _rd_ _year, they asked me to stay back at school around the holidays. Now I know why… I just got a letter from father. He must be fine, but my mother is probably shattered. What do I do Hermione? They almost always argued and fought over me. I know it's because of me. I know… I'm sure this would've happened earlier… but then Voldemort came back. I thought the war would have made things better, but no."_ he looked down.  
I looked at him. The bad boy he looked from the outside, he was actually pretty emotional and vulnerable on the inside. I couldn't seem to understand how he must be feeling, then I imagined what she would feel like if her parents separated. That would've been baaaddd.  
I just hugged him… we just sat there silently with him wrapped up in my arms. In a few seconds, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed. Draco was almost over the divorce, and tried his best not to think about it. It was 17th of September. In other words, there was exactly two days for Hermione's Birthday. Draco was nervous and confused on what to gift her, since he was a fan of rich, lavish gifts, when she liked simple, small things that made her happy. He sneaked out to Diagon Alley and went through a few stores. A whole day down, and he finally got her something good enough.


	9. Chapter 9

-Draco's POV-

So today was it. The big day. I woke up around 6o'clock on a Saturday….wow, I can't believe such a day has come. Anyways, I headed off to Hog's Head and bought loads of firewhiskey and even more butterbeer. It coasted a lot but ha, I'm a Malfoy. I decided to invite lots and lots of people… mostly from Gryffindor but there were many from other houses as well. She's so damn kind and nice to everyone, it's hard to decide who she would want and not want to invite. But I'll leave the doors open for anyone who wants to come. It's gonna be a smashing party. Ginny, Neville, Luna and Blaise were helping me out with the preparations. I got the drinks, Ginny invited people, Luna went to buy the snacks and Neville was decorating the ROR. I came back with the drinks and saw that Ginny was helping Neville and they were doing it pretty well. I helped too and later Luna joined. Soon the place looked really cool. We had asked for a big place for a party to the ROR, so of course, we had a HUGE room. There was a space decorated with balloons and lights and floating candles. That was where the cake would be. There was a big enough table where the snacks would be. A dance floor was there with a shiny disco ball on top. Luna said she bought it from muggle England. Muggles have pretty weird stuff…. Anyways, other than that, there were tables and couches and other things on which we could sit. The place looked pretty good. I wrapped up my present for her and kept it safely with me. I couldn't wait until the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

*Hermione's POV*

I woke up late today. I saw a bunch of letters and packages on my windowsill and soon a smile crept into my face. It was my birthday. I was so excited, I nearly tripped and cracked my skull while reaching for the gifts and letters. Gosh, I'm such a kid. I saw Harry's first. There was a short letter saying happy birthday and all that. The present was in a thick, velvet pouch. It was a gold chain. _From Harry Potter, the boy who got rich._ I thought to myself and laughed. It was beautiful, though. I put it on myself. It looked good. Next was Ron's. His letter was bland and stupid. Just like him, ha. He got me a silver bracelet. Never wearing anything from that cheating arse. NEVER. Then was Hagrids. He wrote a really sweet letter and gave me weird ingredients that would be useful in potions. I got a knitted scarf and chocolate fudges from Mrs. Weasley. George got me some Wizard Weasley Wheezes merchandises. Ginny came into the dormitory looking tired and wished me and gave me a big hug. She got me a pair of really cute shoes that were labeled "Doctor Martens, it was really adorable. It was brown in color and it was really cute. She also got me a book called "Appearing Flawless: Spells and potions that every witch needs in her life!" I flipped through it, it had articles like how to remove unwanted hair from your body, how to make makeup last for a whole day through magic, and how not to get pregnant after having sex. Let's not get too deep into that.  
"Awwww Gin! Thankyouthankyouthankyouu! These are so nice! You didn't have to do so much! And where were you? You look pretty tired and it's also Saturday… you always sleep till noon." I hugged her and asked.  
"Um, just around the grounds to get some fresh air. Thought I'd start the day nice and fresh. I ran back so that's probably why I look tired." She replied with a little smile. We talked for a bit. She helped me pick a birthday outfit; A plain black full sleeved shirt with a floral skirt. It was pretty chilly so I put on my long, knitted sweater that was once my mom's. Ginny recommended I wear some net stockings, which I did and finished off my look with my new shoes. I looked nice, I guess.  
A lot of people wished me today, I wonder how they knew it's my birthday… probably the outfit?

 **A.N: Hello guys! hope you're liking the story so far. Please feel free to review your honest opinions on the chapters. I'd really appreciate it! Thank you all so much for reading. It means a lot to me :)**


	11. Chapter 11

*Draco's POV*

I was so busy with the preparations that I met Hermione really late, after everyone had wished her. She had just come out of the great hall after breakfast, then I saw her. Man, did she look pretty. She was wearing this girly type of outfit that suited her pretty well. "I looked everywhere for you! Where were you?" She asked me. "I got up pretty late… I also went out for a walk around. Never mind that, Happy Birthday!" I said, hugging her. She smelled like a mixture of white chocolate and hazelnuts and vanilla. Aghhh that was so nice. She hugged me back muttering thanks.  
We spent the day together with Luna, Neville, Ginny and Blaise. We were all very close friends, and had fun hanging out together. It was 5:45. It was about time people started coming to the ROR for the party. I gave the others 'the signal' and distracted Hermione. Later, after like 30 minutes, Neville came and gave me a signal that meant "Lots of people have come, take her there." And FYI I'm no sign reader, we just went through it a while ago. Anyways, I took her near the ROR. She asked why we're going there… I just smirked and said 'You'll see.'

*Hermione's POV*

Draco led me to the ROR and there were so many people there and in unison, they all yelled "SURPRISEE!" And started singing "Happy Birthday." That was so awesome! The place was really well decorated. There was a huge birthday cake with my name on it and people were wishing me from all corners. "Did you plan all this?" I asked Draco, who smiled at me and replied, "It wasn't just me, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Blaise were a part of it too." I was so shocked and happy at the same time. The others joined in. "You guys are the best!" I said to them, hugging each one. They all wished me and gave me presents. We stayed together and got drinks. They started having Firewhiskey, and soon persuaded me to have one too- "It's your Birthday damnit… Live a bit girl!" Ginny would say. "It's very good, warms your throat like judckle berries that daddy once brought home" Luna very dreamily added. "You'll have like ten times more fun with this" Draco said. "He's right, the party will be so much fun if everyone's a bit tipsy" Blaise added grinning. "Well, you choose. Smashing amounts of fun, or bland boring party?" Neville said too. "FINEE!" I threw my hands up in defeat. I had a sip. It burned my throat a bit in the first try, but it felt good later. In a few minutes, I was drunk as shit. I felt like I could conquer the world, seriously. We ate a lot, too. Then some random person started yelling "CAKE!" Then the whole room was yelling "CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" I giggled and walked up to the crowd. Then, I literally yelled, "CAKE IT IS!" They all cheered. I magically delivered cake to everyone. Draco came up to me leaned close to my ear, as if to say something, then he smeared cake ALL OVER my face. I took my piece of cake and smeared it all over him, too. He then literally _threw_ cake at me from a distance. It smacked my face and I think some of it even went in my nose. Gross. I got more cake and charged at him, yelling like King Leonidas from Sparta. Another random person at the back yelled "CAKE FIGHT!" and of course, the room bursted into drunk yells and laughter as they stared throwing cake at people. I got Draco pretty good too. In a while, there was no more cake left and everyone was laughing and they were all obviously drunk as fuck. We cleaned up a bit, or at least tried to, but we were too tipsy to get magic done properly. Luna yelled "LET'S DANCE" and suddenly all of us were in the dance floor dancing like maniacs to the Weird Sisters. 'Do the Hippogriff' was on. All six of us were dancing with each other like we had gone insane. A huge crowd was dancing there with us too. We all got really tired in a while so we sat on a couch, laughing like crazy for no apparent reason. Then suddenly Draco had an idea. "Let's play truth or dare guys!" He told us, smirking. "Ooohhh that's a great idea! Everyone said grinning. We separated from the crowd and went to a corner and took an empty butterbeer bottle. I took a big gulp of firewhiskey and smirked. " _Game on_."


End file.
